vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuya Mishima
|-|Kazuya= |-|Devil Kazuya= |-|True Devil Kazuya= Summary Kazuya Mishima was born to Heihachi Mishima and Kazumi Mishima. As a 10-year old child, Kazuya was thrown down a cliff by his father Heihachi who wanted to see if he was not human, since he had his mother's cursed blood. As expected Kazuya only survived the fall due to the Devil Gene that would ensure the power to defeat his father in exchange for his soul. As a result, Kazuya became more ruthless and cold-hearted. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B normally. At least Low 7-B with the Devil Gene Power | At least Low 7-B | Low 7-B | 7-B Name: Kazuya Mishima Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: 26 - 49 years old Classification: Human Martial Artist, Carrier of the Devil Gene, Head of G Corporation, Former Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Champion of the 1st King of the Iron Fist Tournament Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Regeneration (Low), Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks), Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Can fire laser beams, Can generate shock waves, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Transformation (Into his Devil form, which increases his stats and grants him Flight and Aura) Attack Potency: City Block level normally (Fought Paul to a draw). At least Small City level with the Devil Gene Power (Defeated Heihachi, who previously killed Devil Kazumi) | At least Small City level (Fought evenly with Heihachi in their final battle) | Small City level+ (Is stronger than before and fought with a suppressed Akuma) | City level (Caused a volcano to explode in his battle against Akuma at full power) Speed: Supersonic+ normally (The characters around this level easily reacted to bullets and rockets). Hypersonic with the Devil Gene Power (Kept up with Heihachi) | Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers (His fastest beam travels at this speed) | Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers | At least Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers Lifting Strength: Class 5 normally. Class 100 with the Devil Gene Power (Is stronger physically than characters comparable to Raven, which can pick up and throw objects weighing over 80 tons with ease) | Class 100 | At least Class 100 | Class 100+ Striking Strength: City Block Class normally. At least Small City Class with the Devil Gene Power | At least Small City Class | Small City Class+ | City Class Durability: City Block level normally. At least Small City level with the Devil Gene Power | At least Small City level | Small City level+ (Took Dr. Abel satellite beam and emerged without problems) | City level (Heavily implied to have survived his battle with Akuma) Stamina: Very high, is a skilled martial artist and is one of the strongest characters in the verse. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with shockwaves. Planetary with lasers (His lasers can reach beyond space) Standard Equipment: Red Gloves Intelligence: Kazuya is a skilled combatant, he has mastered the Advanced Mishima Style and Fighting Karate, he is also a brilliant war tactician. Kazuya is the head of the G Corporation and easily managed to turn the public opinion to his side. Weaknesses: There are specifically made chains that can neutralize the Devil Gene's powers, though Heihachi is the only one known to have access to them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tsunami Kick:' Kazuya rises his leg and kicks the opponent in the face, then said kick comes down right on the opponent head. *'Electric Wind Godfist:' Kazuya charges while crouching, then rises his first upwards sending the opponent in the air. *'Spinning Demon:' Kazuya crouches down and begins to spin around with his leg, damaging the opponent. *'Lightning Screw Uppercut:' Kazuya charges and surrounds himself with electricity, then he performs a powerful left handed punch which knocks the opponent away. *'Inferno:' Kazuya is capable of emitting an energy laser from the third eye in his forehead (attacks can be both single or not). *'Rage Art:' Kazuya staggers his opponent with a Glorious Demon God Fist, then he launches them with an Electric Wind Godfist, as the opponent falls he transforms into Devil Kazuya and fires a strong forehead laser into his opponent. '- Devil Form:' Unlike his son, Kazuya was always in control of his Devil Form, he is shown to easily transform at will. The arsenal of this form includes: *'Devil Blaster:' Devil Kazuya flies in the air and then fires a yellow laser to the opponent. *'Heavens Door:' Devil Kazuya grabs his opponent and takes them high in to the air, then descends down while quickly crashing them into the ground. *'Rage Art:' True Devil Kazuya uses the Devil Fist, then he launches the opponent into the air where he lands an attack, which is followed by a punch which slams them into the ground. Kazuya then charges and fires several laser beams from his chest and wings in order to finish the opponent. Key: Kazuya (Tekken) | Kazuya (Tekken 2 and Onwards) | Devil Kazuya | True Devil Kazuya Gallery File:Kazuya-oldd.png|Tekken 1 Kazuya. File:Kazuya-mishima-render-tekken-2.png|Tekken 2 Kazuya. File:Tekken_6___kazuya_mishima_boss___xps_download_by_pedro_croft-dbf9br0.png|Tekken 6 Kazuya. File:Render___tekken_7___kazuya_mishima_by_azgaralth-d8h3bq6.png|Tekken 7 Kazuya. File:Devil_(T2).png|Tekken 2 Devil Kazuya. File:DevilKaz7.png|Tekken 7 Devil Kazuya. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Villain Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Final Bosses Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Murderers Category:Leaders Category:Transformation Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7